1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with improved user convenience and improved electrical characteristics and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin film flat panel display apparatuses. A display apparatus includes a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) that supplies power for driving the display apparatus or generates an electrical signal, and includes a pad unit that transmits the electrical signal generated by the PCB. The pad unit and the PCB may be connected to each other by a flexible printed circuit (FPC).